


A Faulty Interrogation

by KaylaShay, kaylashay81 (KaylaShay)



Series: Interrogation Tales [1]
Category: NCIS, White Collar
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Interrogation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/kaylashay81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not often that Gibbs is stumped in interrogation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Faulty Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating** : FR13  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not USA / Jeff Eastin / etc. (White Collar) or Bellesario or CBS / etc. (NCIS), so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Genre** : Gen; Crossover  
>  **Fandoms** : White Collar; NCIS  
>  **Warnings** : None  
>  **Word Count** : 300  
>  **Beta** : None, all mistakes are mine  
>  **Written For** : sasha1600's [March 2013 Unwritten Prompt](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/177461.html?thread=2649397#t2649397)

Gibbs stormed into interrogation and threw the folder down. Pictures skittered out across the table in front of their only suspect. Only Gibbs didn't get the reaction he was expecting from the short, bald man.

"Your preprogrammed interrogation tactics don't scare me government man," he said steadily as he crossed his arms.

Gibbs leaned in behind him so he was speaking lowly in the other man's ear. "That so?"

Then Gibbs grabbed the picture of the forged gemstone necklace that had been found around the neck of an admiral's dead wife. He placed the picture at the other man's nose and growled, "We know that those are your handiwork."

"Even if that was mine, what does that prove in relation to anything? Absolutely nothing, which is what you have."

"We have everything," Gibbs barked.

"Prove it," the little man snapped back with a smug expression on his face.

Gibbs grabbed for another picture. It was a grainy shot from a parking lot security camera showing the backside of a person talking with the dead woman. Gibbs received a huff of incredulity.

"Honestly? This is your proof? And here I thought the Suit was bad enough. I would like to start my due process of the law with a phone call now. And also a non-fat mocha latte, hold the whipped cream, but bring an extra sugar pack, non-artificial, and a stirrer that is still packaged."

Gibbs just stared. He was clearly out of his depth with this particular suspect and from the looks of thing would be getting nowhere fast. He scooped up the file and its contents and stormed out the way he came in.

"DiNozzo! He's all yours," he said throwing the file toward the man and then headed to find a cup of coffee. He needed it.


End file.
